banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruined FOREVER
Fans realize something Bana does not, that robust million-seller franchise, while seemingly healthy, are in actuality as fragile as two bricks tied together with tissue paper. One mistake, one bad mis-step will cause the entire thing to shatter and fall apart; and both Octonauts & Virtual Galaga would be ruined forever. Fortunately, part of the shmuppers and Octonauts fans has resolved to remain "ever vigilant" against something that could Ruin Octonauts & Virtual Galaga Forever, and call out a warning if they see something that could potentially do so. Some Octonauts & Virtual Galaga conservationists suggest a more extreme approach, that Octonauts & Virtual Galaga franchise should abandon all attempts at re-invention and instead cater exclusively to the old-school fans. Though attractive, this approach may prove impractical as a long-term solution. "Ruined Forever" remains a serious threat to Bana, Meomi & Silvergate Media now and in the foreseeable future, though it's possible a proposed initiative requiring all Octonauts fans to purchase an annual "Vasteel offset" could ensure our fragile brand's existence through the mid-21st century & the new decade. Things that have Ruined Octonauts & Virtual Galaga Forever in the past & recently: * No release of BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival outside China * Cheap deaths of characters in media (via Wattpad, Deviantart, etc.) * The Octonauts are presented as enemies of the human race in BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival 2018 & 2019 (possibly). * Thunder Force VI on the Dreamcast was cancelled as we know it. * War Wings & Galaga Revenge being discontinued (so much for Space Galaga & Galaga 30th Collection as well!). * OMG! They removed the Octonauts from the 2020 BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival! You dumb people! * Octonauts dancing to Anime. * Sony purchased & took control of Silvergate Media, then every upcoming Octonauts & Virtual Galaga aspect was cancelled. * Discarded Captain Barnacles variant * Discarded Peso Penguin variant * Bandai Namco gets licensed by Disney in Tsum Tsum Carnival for the Nintendo Switch * Octonauts goes kaput in Disney Junior/the US * The contradictions of the Thunder Force Battle Sub's wreckage * Octonauts Season 5, Virtual Galaga 4, Virtual Galaga the Movie 1 1/2 and Galaga Chronicles' turtle-paced development In other words, pretty much anything else... Things that have countered those: * Ever since Thunder Force AC 2, Sorcerer Reggie always appears in any Octonauts appearance, especially whenever a character from Octonauts makes a cameo appearance in other TV shows, as he is that character's guardian. In this case, Sorcerer Reggie appeared in both 2018 & 2019 variants of BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival in a transmission of the upcoming VG4, and seen during the Bana Licensed 2019 battle. * The death of Tweak in battle scene of BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival 2019 has been removed in the Bana Licensed Version, and changed into Tweak dodging the shot as the UGSF is fighting against the SharpShooticons. * In both the original and Bana Licensed version of BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival, the main reason why Kwazii, Shellington, Dashi & Tweak are dancing to Anime is to counter the discontinuation of Galaga Revenge & Space Galaga, and to sneak peek the upcoming Galaga Chronicles. * Two trailers were made by Bana involving the battle scene of BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival. One is the unreleased trailer when Barnacles Kai, Kwazii Kai, Peso Kai, Tweak & Shellington is chasing & shooting the Arcade Diver (who is as Syrinx). The other is the released trailer when the Arcade Diver, Gup X, Prototype Syrinx & Styx Rev.2 were fighting in Britain & Space. * Like in Thunder Force VI, the Over Weapon for the Thunder Force VI ships can be powered up three times, slowdown is a price to pay for power. * RVR-03 Sword Breaker's concept evolved as RVR-03A Aerospace. * The Prototype, Syrex, original Syrinxes & Styx Rev.2 were rescued from being discarded and forgotten in Systarian Navy & Virtual Galaga 4. * Koshi was rescued from being discarded & forgotten in Virtual Galaga 3. * The 2 Octonauts enhanced variants (Besides Kwazii-R) were rescued from being discarded & forgotten in Virtual Galaga 4 as pilots of the RVR-04 Thunder-Breaker. * Go Sato managed to keep the Raiden, Octonauts, Animusic & Thunder Force style of music, and put that in practice in Virtual Galaga 3, giving a whole new different beat from the electronic paces of Raiden III. * The Thunder Force Battle Sub from Thunder Force AC 2 is revived & redeems itself in Virtual Galaga 4 as RVR-05 Battle-Cracker. * The Octonauts is removed from the 2020 BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival, but Min the Mapmaker, Octonauts Season 5, Ring of Fire, Underwater Caves, Above and Beyond/Codename Broken Thunder, Virtual Galaga the Movie 1 1/2 and Virtual Galaga 4 is still alive and well. * Sony purchased Silvergate Media because Sony realizes that the PlayStation was successful in Tomorrowland, especially the PlayStation 2 console & its following games: Namco Museum, Atari Anthology, Pinball Hall of Fame, Pac-Man Fever, Disney Think Fast, Space Invaders, Frogger, Thunder Force V & Thunder Force VI. Thanks to this, VG4 will be released on the Sega Dreamcast & Playstation 2 in June 2020, but by the time Octonauts Above & Beyond is released, the game will be ported to Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn & the arcade. * Octonauts is often considered one of most well recognized series in Bana genre, alongside BabyFirstTV's GooGoo & GaaGaa, Galaga Chronicles, and Rob The Robot. * Since Octonauts was Kaput in Disney Junior, Bana took over the whole Octonauts franchise, and helped create Season 5 of the Octonauts, Virtual Galaga: the Movie 1 1/2 and Octonauts: Above & Beyond. To prove this, as of 2019, Bana announced that they own the rights to the Octonauts franchise. * If Thunder Force V and Thunder Force VI become backwards compatible with the upcoming PlayStation 5, then this will be a great chance to play these classics again. * Because of Sorcerer Reggie's incarnation of Sorcerer Mickey, who also appears in the mobile Tsum Tsum game, Disney took the advantage, and licensed Bandai Namco for its sorcerer relationship. * The Dashi VG Signature image surpasses Octonauts Cameo and Virtual Galaga standards. * Great Crossover may have removed the image from Deviantart, but 'Crossover Squad' is still alive and well in the Bana Deviantart page. Great Crossover couldn't think of a story involving 'Crossover Squad', so Bana handled the development. Things that with no doubt will ruin Octonauts and Virtual Galaga forever in the future: * Galaga Chronicles (if someday is made) This article is based on Thunder Force's version of the same page. Click here to view.Category:Octonauts Category:Virtual Galaga